The present invention relates to attenuating circuits.
It is known to provide attenuating circuits using relays, PIN diodes, or Gallium Arsenide switches to alternate between an attenuation signal path, which attenuates a signal, and a reference signal path, which passes the signal without attenuation. The reference signal path is used to initially calibrate, using a leveling circuit, the attenuating circuit to compensate for signal denigration such as signal rolloff due to transmission of the signal.